Campanillas de Invierno
by Zeldi-chan de hyuuga
Summary: "…En ese entonces, él entregó su vida por mí. Hoy, yo le entregaré mi vida a él, le entregaré lo más preciado que tengo en este mundo. El amor que nunca fue mío…" One-shot. Fic para la Comunidad "Lucas/Nana/Ness" Advertencia: Spoilers.


Los personajes utilizados en este historia no me pertenecen, si no a la compañía Nintendo, a Shigeru Miyamoto, o a sus respectivos creadores. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.

**Advertencia:** Contiene _spoilers_ (revelación de una parte que tal vez no conozcan, acerca de algo). Las edades que manejo para estos personajes son de 17 años, pero si gustan mantener las edades originales, no tiene ningún inconveniente n_n

¡A leer!

.

.

.

* * *

**CAMPANILLAS DE INVIERNO**

_¿Qué sentirías al ayudar a tu mejor amigo a conquistar a la persona que más amas en el mundo?_

* * *

_No entiendo cómo paso, cuándo, o el por qué…_

_Simplemente me enamoré de ti._

_Llevo al menos 3 meses en esta situación. En decidir si sería lo correcto confesarte mis sentimientos, o seguir admirando tu belleza en el anonimato. Lo curioso es que no soy el único. Hay alguien más que también lo está._

_Y al parecer… el lleva la ventaja._

_Es inevitable no observarte mientras entrenas, sola o con tu hermano. En verdad son personas admirables, no solo tú, si no Popo también. Día con día, veo tu esfuerzo para hacerte más fuerte. A pesar de ser joven, la determinación se puede ver con solo mirar tus preciosos ojos color marrón._

_En verdad me recuerdas mucho a mi difunto hermano, Claus._

_Tu risa es cómo una melodiosa sinfonía, bien podría escucharla todo el día. Tu cabello, que pocas veces he podido apreciar sin el lindo gorro rosa que utilizas, a simple vista se puede apreciar lo sedoso que es, sin mencionar el sutil olor a frambuesa que despide. Estrechar tu mano sería uno de mis más grandes anhelos, si tú me lo permitieras…_

_Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte en persona, tantas cosas que podría enseñarte, tantos momentos que podríamos compartir juntos. Conocerte tan si quiera un poco más… _

_Pero alguien más ya se me adelanto. _

_Es irónico, porque yo fui el primero en enamorarse de ti, el primero en descubrir que hay más debajo de esa manta de prendas invernales rosas que te cubren a la perfección. Fui yo el que te habló por primera vez. Fui yo el primero en ser tu amigo en toda la mansión, ¡Fui yo el que robo tu atención…!_

_Pero fue ÉL el que te robo el corazón…_

_Me duele hasta lo más profundo de mi ser el saber que ahora, todo tu interés está dirigido a él, y a mí me has hecho a un lado. Dijeras "Bueno, al menos ahora puedo buscar a alguien más…"_

_Pero, ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto?..._

_Que yo lo estoy ayudando a él, a conquistarte a ti. _

_Incontables fueron las veces que pasaron por mi cabeza el mentirle a él, en decirle "Déjalo así, nunca llamarás su atención" o "No eres su tipo" o "Te mandará muy lejos, ríndete de una vez…"; Pero, si hay algo en lo que le sobra a él, es determinación. _

_Todos los días pregunta por ti, qué harás, en cómo te encuentras… las preguntas típicas de un joven enamorado. Y yo… tengo que fingir que estoy feliz por él, en que me interesa ayudarlo a conseguir lo de que desde un principio fue mío por derecho. Sé que no eres un objeto, al contrario, eres mi mundo, más no puedo dejar de sentir que si yo hubiera hecho algo antes… _

_Debería ser egoísta por una vez en mi vida, y luchar por mi felicidad, en vez de ayudarlo a él a conseguirte. _

_Sin embargo, aquella vez en que Tabúu amenazó con destruir todo nuestro mundo, aquella vez en la que Wario estuvo a punto de convertirme en un trofeo más para su colección… Él llegó, y me salvo la vida. Sacrificó su vida por mí, él se convirtió en un trofeo; Y yo, atrapado en el pánico y en la desesperación, ¿Qué hice..? _

_Huí como el cobarde que soy._

_Si no fuera por él, yo no estaría aquí en estos momentos. Así que, ahora… es un pago justo ¿No? Una vida, por otra vida._

_En ese entonces, él entregó su vida por mí. Hoy, yo le entregaré mi vida a él, le entregaré lo más preciado que tengo en este mundo. El amor que nunca fue mío…_

_Supongo que mi cuenta esta saldada. _

_Espero y puedas encontrar en él todo lo que yo no te pude dar._

_Que sean muy felices._

_..._

—¡Ey Lucas!— había azotado la puerta, sin siquiera tocar… típico de él. — …¿Lucas? — Después de todo, ambos compartían habitación. La imagen que el recién llegado encontró fue la de su mejor amigo, con lágrimas bañando sus rosadas mejillas y parte de su atuendo, sosteniendo un libro — ¡Ey amigo!, ¿Por qué lloras?

El susodicho intentó limpiar cualquiera rastro de su sufrimiento de sus mejillas y ojos, cerrando el libro en el que había pasado la mayoría de su tiempo escribiendo.

—No es nada, Ness— miente con una sonrisa, dejando el libro en la mesa— Sabes que soy sentimental cuando leo novelas con finales tristes— El de cabello azabache suspiró.

—Ahí Lucas, te he dicho que dejes de leer esas cosas— se deja caer en su mullida cama individual. — ¿Cuánto llevas leyendo ese libro? — inquiere con voz llana.

—Ahm… como 2 meses— musitó, intentando que sus recuerdos no lo embriagaran.

—Wou, ¿Y de que se trata?

_Cómo si no fuera suficiente, sigues metiendo el dedo en la llaga… _

—Ya sabes, la típica historia de amor imposible— manifiesta el menor, intentando que el nudo de su garganta no se rompiera— Un joven con un amor no correspondido, que deja de luchar por su amada, ya que no ve el caso de seguir luchando.

—¡Qué va! Entonces no la amaba lo suficiente— se giró recargando su cabeza en su mano, y su codo en la cama, mientras observaba la cara de duda de Lucas

—No te entiendo…

—Es simple— asegura, como si fuera experto en el asunto…—Si no lucha por ella, quiere decir que no la amaba lo suficiente para que no permaneciera a su lado, es decir, ¿Quién no haría lo imposible por estar junto a la persona que ama?

_Aquel que sabe que perderá la guerra, aún si quiera haber comenzado la batalla… Aquel que sabe que no la hará feliz, porque la persona que ama ya tiene dueño._

—Tienes razón… Qué tonto ¿No crees? — Solo él sabía aquel peso que sus palabras tenían, suerte que era un experto en ocultar todo su sufrir detrás de aquella sonrisa fingida.

—Claro que lo creo… Oye, ¿Adivina qué?

_Cómo si no supiera lo que viene después…_

—¿Qué? — pregunta sutil, mientras guardaba su libro y su pluma en el cajón de sus escritorio, bajo llave.

—Es sobre Nana— respingó, cerrando sus ojos al borde del llanto, aunque el mayor no se dio cuenta, estaba más ensimismado viendo el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos de enamorado.

—¿Ah si? — Cada vez se le hacía más difícil hablar, ¿Qué no podía acabar de una vez con todo esto? ¿Por qué no mejor le arrancaban el corazón y lo pisotean como la basura que es? Aseguraría que dolería menos que todo esto— ¿La invitarás a salir?

_Por favor, responde que no…_

—¡Pero cómo adivinaste! —se levantó emocionado de la cama— ¿Nos estás espiando o algo parecido?

_Menos de lo que me gustaría saber._

—Pues dijiste adivina, ¿No? — Sonrió de nuevo, intenta tranquilizar el temblar de sus manos, poniéndoles en su regazo—Y… ¿A dónde irán?..

—La llevaré al Café que esta a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, llevo tiempo ahorrando dinero, así que no será problema— sonrió auto-complacido, volviéndose a tirar en su cama. Sabía que Ness planeaba invitarla a salir, pero nunca se imagino que sería demasiado pronto.

—En verdad…— hizo una pausa para tragar pesado, esto es más de lo que podía soportar, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar— …Me alegro mucho por ustedes.

—Gracias Lucas, eres un gran amigo— Ness se levantó, y por un momento Lucas olvido como respirar.

…_Una vida, por otra vida…_

—¡Ah sí! Necesito un consejo— se sentó en la cama de Lucas, la que estaba exactamente a un lado de escritorio, acortando la distancia entre ellos. — Verás, no sé qué flores son las que más le gustan a Nana, ¿Tu sabes cuáles son?

¿Si sabía cuáles eran? Claro que lo sabía, en su mente quedaron plasmadas la primera vez que había dado un paseo por el jardín, más específicamente en el área del jardín de Peach, donde cultivaba cualquiera tipo de flores habidas y por haber. Su rostro, al ver las ansiadas flores, era algo que por nada del mundo cambiaria.

"… _¡Mis flores favoritas son estas! ¿No son hermosas, Lucas? Se llaman…"_

—…Se llaman Campanillas de invierno— completó la frase en voz alta.

—¿Campanillas de invierno? — a juzgar por el rostro de Ness, ni idea tenía de cuáles eran esas flores. Lucas bufó divertido, en algún lugar de su mente cuestionándose cómo él no lo supiera. — ¿Y en dónde se consiguen o qué…?

—Son unas…

"…_Son pequeñas flores blancas, similares a unas campanillas de navidad, por eso se llaman así. A pesar de su aspecto frágil y delicado, son unas de las flores más fuertes, resisten las más bajas temperaturas del invierno, y siguen viéndose igual de hermosas. Eran las únicas que florecían donde yo vivía, por eso son mis favoritas…"_

Sinceramente, desde el momento en que escuchó la explicación de Nana acerca de las flores, supo que esa flor era muy parecida a ella. Delicada por fuera, y una fuerte guerrera por dentro. Sin querer, también se convirtieron en sus flores favoritas.

—Creo que recuerdo haberlas visto— después de prestar oídos a la explicación de Lucas, comenzó a pensar en donde podía conseguir algunas.

—Peach recientemente plantó unas semillas en su jardín, ahí puedes conseguir algunas… solo ten cuidado que no te sorprenda cortándolas. Snake aún no supera el sartenazo que le dio Peach al cortar flores para Samus— entonces Ness rió.

—¡Es cierto! Jajajá, pobre. Aún se puede ver el moretón en su mandíbula— Ness siguió riendo, y Lucas solo pudo sonreír.

Al final de todo, en el amor, al menos uno tiene que salir herido.

—En serio Lucas, muchas gracias por tu ayuda— Lucas no se percató de lo que su amigo dijo, hasta que este se puso de pié y le dio un abrazo. El rubio no pudo hacer más que corresponder, tratando de reprimir aquella escurridiza lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla.

* * *

—¿Y bién? ¿Cómo me veo? — al voltear Lucas, se percató de lo bien que se veía su amigo vestido de manera diferente, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el ramo de campanillas de invierno que llevaba consigo.

—Muy bien— garantiza el rubio, intentando cubrir el mismo libro en el que escribía debajo de unas cuantas hojas de papel

—Gracias Lucas, si Peach pregunta por nosotros dile que llegaremos como a las 8 de la noche, ¿Si?

—Claro, no te mortifiques, yo le digo

—En serio Lucas, te debo una

—No me debes nada— concede apacible el rubio— Para eso son los amigos, ¿No?

—Claro. Mil Gracias Lucas. Bueno, me voy, no quiero llegar tarde, recuerda decirle a Peach, ¡Deséame suerte!

—… suerte— Ness había cerrado la puerta de un portazo, por lo que no escucho el susurro de Lucas. Ahora que se encontraba solo, ante la cruda realidad, no hizo más que sentarse en su pequeña silla, recargando su rostro en la mesa, cubriéndolo con sus brazos, mojando todo aquello que estuviera arriba de la mesa. Su llanto podría romperle el corazón a cualquiera que lo escuchase, así como le rompieron el corazón a él.

El dolor era casi palpable para cualquiera, pero más para él, que no podía dejar de apretar su camisa, en el lugar donde se supone que debía ir el corazón. Quería aventar todo, destruirlo, destrozarlo, así como hicieron con sus sentimientos. Quería dormir, para nunca más despertar.

"…_En ese entonces, él entregó su vida por mí. Hoy, yo le entregaré mi vida a él, le entregaré lo más preciado que tengo en este mundo. El amor que nunca fue mío…_

_Que sean muy felices…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Bueno, este es mi aporte a la comunidad "Lucas/Nana/Ness", que tiene como fundador a "NintenNessLucas". No sé ustedes, pero me dolió mucho escribir esto, y más cuando lo re-leí. Creo que Lucas es un personaje muy lindo, en lo personal no me gusto hacerlo sufrir. Es la primera vez que escribo de esta manera (3 horas sin parar). Ojalá y les haya gustado n_n

**No tengo permiso de NintenNessLucas de decir esto, lo borrare si existe algún inconveniente: **Son bienvenidos a publicar más historias de este trío tan lindo n_n

Los reviews de cualquier tipo son más que bienvenidos n_n

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga

_**Jueves 28 de Marzo del 2013**_


End file.
